


Не для тебя моя роза цвела

by TheRisingValkyrie



Series: Danero week 2020 [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: All Humans, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Genderswap, Lesbians, No Incest, No Relatives, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Danero week 2020: AU | Розы | НачалоДевушка, подцепленная в лесбийском баре, была смутно знакома. Данте вспомнила, только когда увидела розу, сделанную ее руками пару лет назад, у нее на лобке.
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Series: Danero week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588099
Kudos: 9
Collections: DaNero Week 2020





	Не для тебя моя роза цвела

**Author's Note:**

> AU без родственных связей.

Девушка была смутно знакома. Данте никак не могла понять, откуда.

Они встретились в лесбийском баре, не самом лучшем в городе, но зато дешевом. Сначала хорошенько выпили вместе, а потом Данте пьяно предложила поехать к ней, а девушка так же пьяно согласилась. Данте даже имени ее не знала, но девушка о ее тоже не спросила.

До квартиры Данте решили добираться на такси, вдвоем забрались на заднее сидение и беспрерывно целовались. Таксист, мужик лет сорока, постоянно смотрел на них через зеркало заднего вида на каждом светофоре, но Данте было совершенно все равно. Она была не такой уж и пьяной, голова немного кружилась, но обычно она напивалась куда сильнее, а сейчас даже вполне себе сохраняла координацию и способность логически мыслить.

Для ее спутницы на сегодняшнюю ночь лестница до третьего этажа оказалась несложной преградой, похоже, она тоже не слишком-то сильно опьянела, или успела уже немного проветриться и протрезветь от уличного холода.

В подъезде хватило ума не целоваться и не прижиматься к стенам, чтобы не запачкаться. Ключом в дверь Данте попала с первого раза. Она, как истинная леди, хотела было предложить своей спутнице ванную комнату или чай, но девушку это не слишком интересовало, так что они сразу же проследовали на диван, стоявший посреди не слишком убранной комнаты, но никому до беспорядка не было дела.

Она была в кофте с длинным рукавом и джинсах. Данте не обратила внимания на кофту, решив, что с ней можно разобраться и потом. Вместо того, чтобы снять ее, Данте просто задрала ткань и прижалась губами к животу, когда девушка устроилась на диване сидя. Данте опустилась между ее ног, и возбуждением сладко пережало позвоночник.

Данте стащила с нее джинсы, не переставая целовать подрагивающий живот, потом поддела пальцами трусы — обычные, белые, хлопковые, без всяких дурацких кружев — и стянула их тоже, перешла поцелуями еще ниже, чувствуя пьянящий жар тела. Она отстранилась слегка под громкий чувственный вздох, разомкнула веки и тогда увидела татуировку. Большая ярко-красная роза покрывала гладко выбритый лобок, слегка задевая лепестками выступающие тазовые кости.

— А, так это ты, — вырвалось у Данте. Как же ее звали?..

Соображалось туго, но свою работу Данте бы ни с чем не спутала.

Как же?..

А! Точно. Неро.

— Что? — переспросила Неро задушено, вскинув голову. Взгляд у нее был мутный, на щеках — легкий очаровательный румянец, и Данте ответила не сразу, засмотревшись. Она опустила голову и кивнула на розу, так и придерживая ее колени разведенными.

— Это моя работа.

Неро часто заморгала, лицо ее покраснело еще сильнее, она резким жестом попыталась свести колени и захихикала, пытаясь сдвинуться от Данте. Та поймала ее за бедра, хмурясь.

— Ты чего?

— Не для тебя моя роза цвела! — выдала Неро и расхохоталась, прижимая руки к лицу. Романтический момент был испорчен, и Данте засмеялась тоже, прижимаясь лбом к ее колену, закрыв глаза.

— Я эту розу сделала, — ответила Данте с улыбкой, и Неро, только слегка успокоившись, громко засмеялась снова, вытирая выступившие слезы. Смех у нее был громкий и развязный.

Данте вздохнула и решила оборвать его своим языком. У нее не только руки талантливыми были.

Бить татуировку на лобке, Данте знала, благо, понаслышке, — это очень больно. У нее были клиентки — в основном именно девушки — которые с горящими глазами приносили цветные эскизы цветов или бабочек, или райских птиц, и этот огонь в глазах очень быстро сменялся муками девяти кругов ада, как только Данте приступала к работе.

Очередная клиентка, мечтавшая о большой красивой розе на лобке, представилась Неро. Имя было странным, но не Данте об этом говорить. Данте предупредила: будет больно. Неро пожала плечами. У нее был полностью забит правый рукав, рисунок имитировал механическую руку. Данте предупредила: больнее, чем на руке, и она снова пожала плечами.

Красивая девчонка, лет двадцать, стрижка, что называется, под мальчика, но с мальчиком точно не спутаешь. У Данте глаз наметан, по крайней мере.

Татуировка несложная, Данте таких сотни сделала. Работы было на часа полтора, может, два. Сложность будет только в том случае, если клиентка начнет дергаться и громко страдать вслух.

Неро удивила Данте: она, конечно, шипела и морщилась, и крепко сжимала в пальцах подлокотники кресла, но ни разу не выругалась в процессе и не дернулась. Только, когда Данте окончила, подвела итог: «Пиздец, очень больно». Данте фыркнула. На том они и распрощались.

На два года, как оказалось.

Данте позволила ей остаться у себя на ночь, не выгонять же девушку на мороз сразу после оргазма.

Утро ударило Данте по голове кувалдой. Она сонно заерзала, пытаясь разлепить глаза. Во рту стоял привкус алкоголя и тела, ей было очень жарко, и встать никак не получалось.

Неро ходила по комнате, собирая вещи, и очень громко топала, как будто специально.

— Я оставила свой номер на салфетке, — сообщила она, когда Данте нашла силы посмотреть на нее. Неро уже была одета, щеки у нее были красные, короткие волосы смешно торчали во все стороны. — На всякий случай, — добавила она очень смущенно.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — пообещала Данте и, когда Неро проходила мимо дивана к выходу, Данте умудрилась извернуть руку и легко игриво шлепнуть ее по ягодице. Она услышала недовольный возглас и улыбнулась в потолок.

Как показала практика, роза цвела для нее.


End file.
